Caino e Abele
by LadyofShadow
Summary: Una vechia foto imboscata in soffitta; a volte basta poco a distruggere un mondo di bugie e illusioni, vero Draco?
1. Default Chapter

Prefazione Draco 

Come ho fatto a cacciarmi in questo casino? Come? Con Potter, poi. Il grande, mitico, coraggioso, perfetto Potter. Il ficcanaso Potter. Perché non si fa mai i fatti suoi? Cosa glie ne frega di quello che faccio io? 

E così, eccomi qui. A dare spiegazioni sulle mie faccende personali, a gente che non vorrei vedere nemmeno in foto. E non perché siano mezzosangue e babbanofili; dopo tutto quello che ho scoperto, le idee che mio padre mi aveva inculcato si sono infrante come bolle di sapone. No, quello che mi da fastidio è che si permettano di giudicarmi, come se mi conoscessero. 

Forse li ha insospettiti il mio atteggiamento. In effetti mi comporto in modo strano, ultimamente. Cioè, strano per i miei standard. Da me ci si aspetta che passi il mio tempo a prendere in giro e giocare brutti tiri al prossimo. E magari anche che studi magia nera. 

E se non lo faccio è _strano_. 

Beh, finora ho sempre fatto come volevano loro, rispondendo alle aspettative; inconsciamente, forse, perché la cosa mi divertiva, perché mi veniva naturale, ma ultimamente ho smesso di perdere il mio tempo così, e tutti hanno pensato che stessi macchinando chissà che cosa. 

Avrei dovuto stare più attento; sono un Malfoy, e come tale devo portare onore al mio nome con qualche cattiva azione. Ma con tutto quello che avevo da fare, me ne sono del tutto dimenticato, e ora tutti mi vedono come un mostro che progetta di conquistare il mondo, o giù di li…

E ora, questi tre vogliono sapere… cosa, esattamente? Cosa si aspettano che dica? Sinceramente, non so come comportarmi; devo inventarmi qualcosa (modestamente, recito da dio), qualcosa che vorrebbero sentirsi dire? Una delle solite cose stupide e crudeli che dico loro? 

Oppure, dovrei dire la verità? Ma mi crederebbero, se anche gli raccontassi tutto?

Cosa darei per uno zellino con cui fare testa o corce… invece di fare scena muta come un pirla!

- Allora, Malfoy? Stiamo aspettando –

Odioso, piccolo, viscido Potter. Per una volta che ti lascio in pace, gradirei essere ricambiato!

E va bene, vada per la verità. E poi sono fatti loro se non mi crederanno.

- Tutto è cominciato la scorsa estate… 


	2. Capitolo 1 solo io

**Capitolo 1 – solo io**

- Draco! Cosa ho fatto di male per meritarmi un figlio come te? –

- Ma padre, io… -****

- Stai _zitto_! Uno con dei voti come i tuoi non ha il diritto di parlare! _Come hai potuto_ farti superare di nuovo da quella mezzosangue? Tu, un Malfoy! –

Abbassailo sguardo, in silenzio. Che altro potevo fare?

- Mi dispiace padre. Non si ripeterà, te lo prometto. –

- Oh, no, Draco. Sono _io_ che te lo prometto. _Crucius_! –

Caddi a terra, in preda a un dolore atroce, che tuttavia non mi era nuovo. Ricordo di aver urlato, più forte che potevo, perché non potevo farne a meno. E poi forse così avrebbe smesso. Forse.

I secondi si dilatarono, fino a sembrarmi secoli, prima che la tortura finisse. 

Mi accorsi di essere caduto a terra, e, anche se non mi ero ripreso, mi alzai faticosamente in piedi. Mio padre mi guardò con freddo disprezzo.

- Mi deludi, figliolo. Mi deludi davvero. Speravo che almeno tu… - si interruppe di colpo, come se avesse detto una parola di troppo.

- Almeno io? –

- Niente, niente. Ora fila a studiare. I tuoi GUFO sono stati molto deludenti, e non sperare di cavartela così. Deciderò con calma la tua punizione. Ora vai –

- Si padre –

Cercando di mantenere un certo portamento, nonostante avessi male dappertutto, mi incamminai verso la mia stanza. Una volta svoltato l'angolo, mi assicurai che Lucius non mi stesse guardando e mi appoggiai alla parete. 

Perché? Perché pretendeva tanto da me? Avevo preso il massimo in quasi tutte le materie, tranne trasfigurazione e cura delle creature magiche. Ma non era ancora abbastanza. 

Con orrore, mi accorsi che mi stavano salendo le lacrime. 

"No. Non qui, non ora. Su, coraggio, un bel respiro"

Barcollando e appoggiandomi al muro arrivai in camera mia. Come descriverla? Beh, è facile. Grande. E fredda. A cosa serve avere una casa enorme, un conto a svariati zeri, una schiera di elfi domestici pronti a servirti, se poi sono così solo… così maledettamente solo?

Chiusi la porta a chiave e mi buttai sul letto. Cercai di distrarmi, architettando qualche tiro mancino da giocare a Potter e la sua banda, ma non riuscivo a togliermi dalla testa le parole di mio padre. C'era qualcosa di sbagliato, che stonava, ma non capivo cosa. 

Lentamente, scivolai nel sonno mentre delle parole mi riaffiorarono alla mente: "speravo che almeno _tu_…" 

"ridicolo" pensai "qui ci sono _solo_ io" parole che si confusero con i sogni agitati di quella notte.

Al mattino dopo non ricordavo più niente di quella piccola scoperta.


	3. Capitolo 2 mano nella mano

**Capitolo 2 – mano nella mano**

Scesi a colazione e mi guadagnai un'occhiataccia da parte di mio padre. Ero in ritardo di ben due minuti. Mia madre, come al solito, evitò di guardarmi.

- Allora, Draco, spero che la notte ti abbia portato consiglio – disse ironico mio padre, con il chiaro intento di umiliarmi. 

Non ho libero arbitrio su _nulla_, a cosa servirebbe un consiglio? Tanto devo fare quello che vuole lui, sempre e comunque.

- Si, padre – non ho mai avuto il coraggio di contraddirlo. 

- Bene. A proposito della tua punizione, tanto per cominciare, non avrai il permesso di andare a Hogsmeade, quest'anno. Così forse dedicherai un po' più di tempo allo studio –

- Va bene – dissi chinando la testa e assumendo l'aria più abbattuta che potevo.

Certo, mi dispiaceva non poter andare in gita, ma non era certo la fine del mondo. Non era male, però, che credesse di avermi fatto chissà quale torto, così forse si sarebbe sentito appagato e avrebbe smesso di tormentarmi. 

"Dì agli altri quello che vogliono sentirsi dire" è il mio motto. Uno dei tanti miei motti.

Funziona, però. Mio padre è un sadico, infatti alla mia risposta si esibì in un sorriso crudele.

- Ma _prima_ – continuò – metterai a posto la soffitta da solo, e senza magia, visto che non la sai usare – di sicuro alludeva ai miei GUFO

- La voglio così pulita da risplendere, chiaro Draco? –

Deglutii, preso dal panico. E questa volta non era una finzione. La nostra soffitta è una cosa immensa, ci avrei messo secoli a pulirla tutta.

- Bene. Puoi cominciare subito dopo colazione –

********************************************************************************

Non posso dire tutto questo a quei tre. Passerei per un debole sfigato piagnone. Vediamo…

- Tutto è  cominciato l'estate scorsa. Un giorno, per puro caso mi trovavo a fare un giro in soffitta… - 

[ragazzi, io si che ho il dono della sintesi! NdDraco!]

- … quando, da sotto un pesante baule, ho visto spuntare l'angolo di un vecchio libro… -

********************************************************************************

Era ormai pomeriggio inoltrato. Avevo messo tutto in ordine, spolverato, pulito il pavimento. Lavoro da schiavi! Bah! Pregai che nessuno di mia conoscenza lo venisse mai a sapere.

Insomma, avevo quasi finito, quando da sotto un pesante baule vidi spuntare l'angolo di un vecchio libro. Incuriosito, spostai la cassa e lo raccolsi. Aveva una spessa copertina verde di velluto, e recava incisa la scritta "_Photo_". Un album fotografico, dunque. 

Presi a sfogliarlo. C'era una foto del matrimonio dei miei genitori, che stavano ritti e composti sorridendo moderatamente. Che schifo, tutto questo self-control al proprio matrimonio! 

Girai la pagina, c'era una foto di mia madre incinta, che si accarezzava la pancia. Aveva un ventre enorme. Ero davvero così grande? Eppure sono nato settimino.

A pagina tre c'era sempre mia madre, seduta sul divano in salotto, che teneva in braccio un bimbo di circa un anno (dovevo essere io). E allora… di chi era quella mano? 

Con il braccio destro mi stringeva a sé, ma il sinistro era teso verso l'angolo in basso a destra della foto. Poco prima del margine incontrava una candida manina paffuta, la mano di un bambino.

La figura era immobile, e la forma della foto era un po' più corta del solito, come se fosse stata tagliata. Ma si, doveva essere così. Chiunque fosse l'altro bambino, qualcuno non voleva che comparisse. Di lui si vedeva solo quella mano.

Sfogliai velocemente l'album alla ricerca di qualche altro particolare che segnalasse la sua presenza, ma non ne trovai. 

********************************************************************************

- … a quel punto, decisi di andare da mia madre a chiederle spiegazioni, e mi disse che…-

mi fermai – promettete di non dirlo a nessuno? –

- si, si, promettiamo. Cosa ti disse? –

abbassai lo sguardo, incerto se proseguire o meno. Ma avevo promesso la verità, e sarei andato fino in fondo.

********************************************************************************

Ok, questo capitolo finisce qui! Non è difficile intuire come andrà avanti, no? 

A presto cari lettori ^_^


	4. Capitolo 3 Jaime

**Capitolo 3 – Jaime**

- Madre – mia madre, seduta nella poltrona di camera sua, distolse gli occhi dal libro che stava leggendo e mi guardò di sottecchi

- Draco, cosa fai qui? –

Mi avvicinai a lei e tirai fuori la foto dalla tasca

- Speravo che potessi spiegarmi _questa_ – dissi mostrandogliela 

La vidi impallidire come se avesse davanti un fantasma. Mi guardò stralunata e disse con un filo di voce – Draco… questa, dove l'hai trovata? – stringendo la fotografia al petto, come un tesoro ritrovato.

- Era in un vecchio album, in soffitta –

- Oh. Senti, Draco, non devi dire assolutamente nulla a tuo padre, lui non deve sapere… -

- Perché? Cosa c'è che non so? Chi è quel bambino? –

- Ma… ma sei tu, caro – disse con poca convinzione

- _L'altro._ Chi è l'altro, madre? –

- Oh, quello è… ehm… solo un tuo amico d'infanzia. Tuo padre voleva che fosse una foto di famiglia, così ha tagliato via la sua immagine. –

La guardai alzando un sopracciglio

- con tutto il rispetto, madre, non sei mai stata brava a mentire –

********************************************************************************

- seguirono diversi minuti di silenzio. Quando finalmente si decise a parlare, mi disse… -

- ti disse cosa, Malfoy? –

********************************************************************************

- E va bene. Quel bambino, si chiamava… si _chiama_ Jaime, ed è tuo fratello gemello –

- Cosa? –

- Ti prego, non dire a tuo padre che te l'ho detto – disse fra le lacrime – non avresti mai dovuto saperlo –

- _Perché mio fratello non vive con noi? Perché non l'ho mai visto?_ Forse un erede era più che sufficiente, giusto? Non _ve ne serviva_ un altro. È per questo? –__

SCIAFF! Mi tastai la guancia dolorante. Mia madre era scattata in piedi e mi aveva colpito.

- non dire sciocchezze! Io amavo Jaime, era pur sempre mio figlio. E naturalmente amo te. È solo che… lui era… ecco, insomma, lui era un Magonò. A tuo padre non è mai andato giù, lo sai com'è fatto, quel bambino avrebbe disonorato la famiglia, e siccome avevamo già un altro erede, era deciso ad uccidere tuo fratello – si lasciò cadere di nuovo sulla poltrona__

- Ha _ucciso suo figlio_? –__

- No, ma l'avrebbe fatto, se non l'avessi fermato. L'ho convinto ad abbandonarlo, magari all'estero, o mandarlo tra i babbani. Non so dove sia tuo fratello, Draco, credimi. Ma so che è vivo, da qualche parte. Lucius mi controlla, e non ho mai potuto cercarlo –__

- Lo farò io – __

Alzò gli occhi su di me speranzosa

- troverò Jaime, e lo riporterò da te.  –

- Ma Lucius… - __

- Lui non lo saprà mai –__

********************************************************************************

finish, e un altro capitolo è andato! Grazie a tutti quelli che mi leggono! Mi scuso x i cap. un po' corti, in futuro farò di meglio, promesso!! ^__^


	5. Capitolo 4 1° Settembre

**Capitolo 4 – 1° Settembre**

Ma prima… un paio di NdA:

quando i cap. sono divisi da ********* vuol dire che parte un flashback, ke cambia il personaggio narratore, o ke è passato un po' di tempo. Nei cap. precedenti la storia di Draco veniva raccontata al trio (un po' tagliata rispetto alle vere vicende che possiamo leggere noi) Finora il punto di vista era solo quello di Draco, ma ora verranno introdotti anche altri personaggi L' "interrogatorio" accennato nella prefazione si svolge verso metà novembre, ora per capire meglio la storia riparto dall'inizio dell'anno Buona lettura 

********************************************************************************

1 Settembre, binario 9 ¾ 

Harry 

Iltrenoiltrenoiltreno! Sono di nuovo in ritardo! Ma vaff… zio Venron! Lo ha fatto apposta a farmi arrivare all'ultimo momento!

Correndo a rompicollo verso i binari 9 e 10 diedi una rapida occhiata all'orologio a parete. 

Le 10.58, accidenti! 

Senza neanche badare di non essere visto, attraversai la barriera e tirai un sospiro di sollievo: il treno era ancora li. E sul treno…

- Harry! Harry! Qui! –

Ron ed Hermione mi facevano cenno di raggiungerli. Saltai sulla carrozza appena prima che il fischio del treno rimbombasse nella calda mattinata. Mi presi un momento per riprendere fiato, e spalancai il finestrino. Sul binario decine di genitori salutavano chissàchi con le lacrime agli occhi. Non potei fare a meno di ridacchiare pensando ai Dursley che si sbracciavano per salutarmi. Urgh! A volte mi faccio paura da solo!

- Harry, ma dov'eri finito? Ormai non troveremo uno scompartimento vuoto neanche a pagarlo – mi rimproverò Hermione

- Uff, mi spiace ragazzi. Tutta colpa di zio Venron. Vabbè, non possiamo restare in corridoio per tutto il viaggio –

E finalmente, dopo aver cercato invano per una buona mezz'ora, trovammo uno scompartimento semivuoto, con giusto tre posti liberi. Se solo non fosse che…

Il ragazzo seduto accanto al finestrino alzò gli occhi dal libro che stava leggendo, lanciandomi un'occhiata penetrante.

- Beh? Cosa vuoi, Potter? – disse con la sua voce strascicata

- Da te proprio niente, Malfoy – feci per andarmene, seguito dai miei amici. L'idea di stare in corridoio non mi sembrava più così male

- Potete restare se vi va – mi fermò – basta che non facciate casino. I miei _amici_ dormono –

Lo guardai stralunato, ma troppo tardi. Era tornato a leggere; Tiger dormiva nel posto accanto al suo, come pure Goyle.

Decidemmo di restare, almeno finché fosse stato zitto anche lui.

********************************************************************************

**Draco**

Ero sprofondato nella lettura di "evocazioni e negromanzia", quando il treno finalmente si mise in moto. Tiger e Goyle dormivano della grossa (forse avevo esagerato con tutto quel sonnifero) e avevo tutto il tempo per cercare in pace. 

Non ero del tutto persuaso che Jaime fosse ancora vivo, e avevo promesso a mia madre di trovarlo. Magari avrei potuto rintracciare il suo spirito…

Ero così immerso nei miei pensieri che quasi non mi accorsi della porta scorrevole che si apriva. Mi girai appena in tempo per vedere Potter e la sua banda sbirciare nello scompartimento. 

Fantastico. Ci mancava solo questa. "Non ho mica tempo per queste sciocchezze. Maledetto Potter, se attacchi briga e mi fai perdere tempo, io…" cercai di calmarmi; di solito ero io a cominciare, non lui, e c'era una possibilità di mantenere una pace precaria.

- Potete restare se vi va – dissi infine 

"e speriamo che non si impiccino troppo degli affari miei"

Era quasi sera quando finalmente trovai un incantesimo che faceva al caso mio. Si trattava di invocare il custode del regno dei morti, e se sopravvivevi all'incantesimo (glom!) potevi fargli una sola domanda. Per quest'evocazione serviva molto potere, e per farcela avrei dovuto impegnarmi molto… beh, poco male, forse non sarei più stato uno zero, se avessi acquistato tanto potere… e avrei potuto superare la Granger a scuola, e Potter in tutto il resto. 

Bene. Avevo un movente. Nessuno, se mai mi avessero scoperto, avrebbe sospettato un altro motivo.

********************************************************************************


	6. Capitolo 5 Vita, Morte & Miracoli

**Capitolo 5 - Vita, Morte & Miracoli**

Dal 2 Settembre, a Hogwarts 

Draco 

Ancora un minuto. Ancora un minuto e poi vado. La campanella stava già suonando, ed io ero ancora in biblioteca, mentre avrei dovuto essere nell'aula di Pozioni.

Ancora una pagina. Solo una.

- Signor Malfoy, credo che sia ora che vada – mi rimproverò mad. Pince. Ma che cavolo vuole da me?

- Si, ora vado – chiusi il libro e sbuffando uscii dalla biblioteca

Avevo deciso di cominciare con qualcosa di meno rischioso delle evocazioni, e da giorni mi alzavo all'alba per fiondarmi in biblioteca a cercare… purtroppo non sapevo esattamente _cosa_.

Erano già le 8.05 ed ero in ritardo, ma contavo sul fatto che il prof Piton non se la prendesse con il suo alunno preferito. Entrai nel seminterrato dove si tenevano le sue lezioni e presi posto accanto a Tiger (come speravo la feci franca anche stavolta). 

Il tempo sembrava non passare mai, e quando finalmente suonò la campana dal pranzo, scesi nelle cucine per prendere un paio di panini e tornai in biblioteca. 

- Signor Malfoy! Signor Malfoy, si svegli! –

- cosa? Ma dove sono? –

- è in biblioteca, tanto per cambiare. E visto che sto per chiudere, è il caso che se ne vada – disse secca la Pince

- è già sera? Oh cazzo! Mi sono addormentato –

- Infatti, e le consiglio di continuare a dormire in camera sua. –

- Si, grazie di avermi svegliato – dissi ancora intontito – vado –

- Sarà meglio –

Accidenti, ma come ho fatto ad essere così scemo? Se qualcuno mi avesse visto, mi avrebbero preso in giro per tutta la vita! Intanto non avevo studiato per domani, che avevo il compito di Trasfigurazione. Non poteva andare peggio! Cioè, quasi…

- Malfoy, cosa fa ancora in piedi a quest'ora? – mi bloccai

- Niente, professoressa, stavo appunto tornando in Sala Comune –

La Mc Granitt mi squadrò dall'alto in basso

- spero che almeno abbia studiato per domani, signor Malfoy –

- ehm… ma certo, prof – mentii spudoratamente

Mi dileguai prima che le venisse qualche strana idea (corrono strane voci sulla Mc Granitt… voci _agghiaccianti_) 

Erano passati pochi giorni dal compito di Trasfigurazione (è andato così male che ormai quella data è un punto di riferimento) e con tutte le cose che avevo da fare, fra la ricerca, lo studio, i debiti dell'anno scorso, non avevo più uno straccio di tempo da "dedicare ai miei compagni", anche se credo che di questo fossero solo felici, visto che non ero più tra le scatole.

Cioè, quasi tutti, visto che c'è qualcuno che non si fa mai gli affari suoi…

********************************************************************************

Hermione 

Come al solito, anche quel pomeriggio ero andata in biblioteca; e come al solito c'era anche lui. Non che facesse molto caso alla mia presenza, di solito, e stavolta ancora meno, visto che dormiva della grossa.

Ma cosa ci veniva a fare sempre qui? Forse era l'occasione buona per scoprirlo. 

Mi avvicinai in silenzio e presi il libro ancora aperto che usava come cuscino. Era un saggio di Incantesimi, alcuni molto pericolosi di magia quasi nera. In alcune pagine erano inseriti dei segnalibri, ed a queste dedicai maggiore attenzione; erano riportate diverse formule per rintracciare le cose perdute, per guardare indietro nel tempo, perfino per trasferire i poteri magici da una persona all'altra.

Non capivo a cosa tutto questo potesse servirgli, ma decisi che era meglio parlarne anche a Harry e Ron. 

******************************************************************************** 

Ron 

Oh no! Avevo preso 5 nel compito di trasfigurazione! Anche Hermy era disperata, perché aveva preso _solo_ 9 ½ anziché il suo solito 10. Harry si accontentava del suo 6. 

Beh, perlomeno c'è qualcuno a cui è andata peggio di me, perfino peggio del povero Neville, che ha preso 3.

- non è andata molto bene, vero, Malfoy? – lo stuzzicai con un sorriso da un orecchio all'altro, notando il grosso 1 cerchiato in rosso sul suo foglio

- ma non rompere, Weasley, pensa agli affari tuoi –

- non se la prenda con il signor Weasley, Malfoy. Non è certo colpa sua se lei ha un modo tutto particolare di recuperare i debiti – 

Intervenne la Mc Granitt (sarà vecchia, severa e rompiballe, ma è una dritta, cacchio!)

Malfoy se ne andò stizzito. 

********************************************************************************

Harry 

- Un'altra partita! – 

- Ma dai, Harry, non ne hai perse abbastanza? –

- Dai, Ron, l'ultima! –

- Uff… e va bene. Ma se vuoi vincere ogni tanto, basta che tu me lo dica – scherzò Ron

Ma scherzi a parte, aveva ragione, non lo batterò mai a scacchi magici, specie dopo l'ammutinamento dei miei pezzi (– non andremo al massacro per un incapace come te! – ). Ma la vita è fatta di alti e bassi… 

Stavo perdendo l'ennesima partita, quando Hermione si presentò in Sala Comune [salve, mi presento, mi chiamo Hermione… NdHermy] [ma sei scema forte! NdA].

- ragazzi, vi devo parlare –

- ma lo stai facendo, Hermy –

- puoi essere serio, Ron? Potrebbe essere importante –

- di che si tratta? –

- ecco, oggi ero in biblioteca – 

- occielo, questo è grave. E cosa ci faceva una ragazza come te, in un posto come quello? – finsi stupore. In tutta risposta lei sbuffò e riprese

- e indovinate chi c'era? –

- la Pince? – 

- a parte lei –

- cosa vinco se indovino? –

- c'era Malfoy, e _non_ stava studiando per la scuola –

[certo che non stava studiando _per la scuola_, era in biblioteca! ^^ scusate, oggi proprio non ce la faccio a restare seria -_-' NdA]

- stava leggendo un libro di incantesimi proibiti –

- e lo trovi strano? –

- secondo me sta macchiando qualcosa – disse Ron

- ma pensi che sarebbe tanto stupido da farsi sgamare così? –

- non lo sottovalutare – ridacchiai

- secondo me dovremmo indagare, dev'esserci sotto qualcosa – 

- mi sa che Hermione ha ragione – concordò anche il mio amico – hai notato che ultimamente si comporta in modo strano? –

- si, passa tutto il tempo libero in biblioteca, e a volte salta le lezioni – 

Mi guardavano impazienti e con un'aria di rimprovero, come a dire "ti tiri indietro, Harry?!"

Ma certo che no, ragazzi.

- ok, ci sto. Scopriamo che cavolo combina –

********************************************************************************

Draco 

Eravamo già a inizio Ottobre, e avevo provato di tutto, senza successo. Incantesimi di richiamo, telepatia, radioestesia, avevo anche consultato le fotocopie di vecchi schedari del censimento dei maghi, scoprendo che Jaime non era nemmeno registrato all'anagrafe, come se non fosse mai esistito. A dire il vero, nemmeno io ricordavo nulla di lui:

"anche se eri molto piccolo e a quest'ora non te ne ricorderesti lo stesso," aveva detto mia madre "tuo padre per essere più tranquillo fece un incantesimo della memoria a te e a tutti gli elfi domestici, per cancellare ogni traccia. Ma non ha osato toccare _me_"

Così, ero ad un punto morto, e come se non bastasse avevo sempre tra i piedi Potter e la sua banda (credevano che non me ne fossi accorto??) 

Allora, decisi di tentare il tutto e per tutto; l'evocazione del custode dei morti. per parecchi giorni studiai e ristudiai la formula (a scapito della mia media scolastica) finché non la seppi a menadito. Un solo accento sbagliato, una sola interferenza e avrei avuto un sacco di tempo per conoscere quell'essere, nell'aldilà, se capite cosa intendo. 

Avevo trovato un luogo adatto:  una classe abbandonata nella torre sud. Lassù nessuno sarebbe venuto a disturbarmi, anche perché nessuno avrebbe notato la mia assenza, la sera della festa di Halloween. Perché, quale giorno migliore che la festa dei morti?

Avevo il dove, avevo il quando, avevo il come, e soprattutto il perché; mi mancava il cosa: a patto che sopravvivessi, _cosa_ gli avrei chiesto? Potevo fare una sola domanda. Gli avrei chiesto dov'era mio fratello? O come fare a trovarlo? O se era ancora vivo? Non potevo sprecare la mia unica possibilità. Ci pensai tutta la notte. Ero troppo nervoso per dormire (il gran giorno si avvicinava), presi il libro e diedi una ripassata all'incantesimo. Il sonno si fece sentire solo verso l'alba, ma ormai dovevo alzarmi, così che anche quella mattina avevo la solita aria da impasticcomane fumato.

Non toccai la colazione, e dovevo avere un aspetto terribile, perché Potter mi guardava di sottecchi e faceva finta di parlare con Weasley non appena mi giravo dalla sua parte.

Al momento, non diedi tanta importanza a quei tre. Avevo impegni ben più importanti. E forse quello fu il mio più grande errore.

Halloween era giunto, finalmente, e mancavano solo pochi minuti alla mezzanotte. La Sala Grande, addobbata a festa, era pronta ad accogliere le centinaia di studenti che stavano entrano a fiume pronti ad assaltare il buffet. Accidenti, dovevo inventarmi qualcosa per seminare Tiger e Goyle.

- Hey, ragazzi, ho sentito che ci sono dei dolci fantastici –

- Dici, Draco? Dove? –

- Laggiù, vedete, in fondo alla sala –

- Grande! –

- All'attacco! –

- Tu non vieni, Draco? –

Andai con loro, tenendo sotto controllo l'orologio. Entro l'ora x dovevo essere nella saletta per l'incantesimo. Mi serviva una scusa per allontanarmi dalla sala, senza destare sospetti. Mi cacciai in bocca una manciata di pasticcini e dopo un minuto cominciai a fingere un forte mal di stomaco

- devo andare in bagno –

- ti accompagniamo? –

- no, grazie, non c'è bisogno. Anzi, sapete cosa faccio? Vado in infermeria a farmi dare un po' di bicarbonato. Restate pure a divertirvi –

- va bene, grazie –

Che idioti. 

Ero appena entrato nella stanza vuota, quando il pendolo cominciò a suonare annunciando la mezzanotte. I profondi rintocchi si udivano fin qui. _Don _Cominciai a recitare la formula _Don Don_ si iniziò ad intravedere un luccichio nell'aria _Don Don Don_ avevo quasi finito _Don Don_ uno squarcio si aprì nello spazio davanti a me, creando una specie di varco con il regno dei morti _Don Don_ una figura incappucciata uscì da quel varco, scivolando come un'ombra. _Don_ _Don_

Tempo scaduto. Ma l'incantesimo era riuscito, per fortuna.

- mi hai evocato, mortale? –

ricordai le indicazioni del libro. Non lo guardi negli occhi, anche se la tentazione era forte, altrimenti sarei stato suo schiavo in eterno.

- Allora, forza, poni il tuo quesito – mi incitò

Dopo un attimo di esitazione, presi coraggio e chiesi

- dov'è mio fratello? –

ci pensò su un po', e alla fine rispose

- egli non si trova nel regno dei morti, ne in quello dei vivi. È intrappolato in un limbo, tra la vita e la morte, probabilmente in coma. Non posso rintracciare il suo corpo. –

stavo per chiedergli "come faccio a trovarlo?" ma mi frenai in tempo. Avevo diritto ad una sola domanda, una sola parola di troppo e avrei pagato il mio errore con la vita.

L'ombra sparì nel varco e tutto tornò "normale".

Ecco perché non riuscivo a trovarlo con la magia. La sua anima era altrove. E ora come avrei fatto?

********************************************************************************


	7. Capitolo 6 Terzo grado

**Capitolo 6 – Terzo grado**

Harry 

Mi sono divertito un casino alla festa di Halloween, peccato solo che abbiamo perso il nostro sorvegliato quasi subito. Hermione si è incavolata con me ("ma come Harry! Ti avevo detto di tenerlo d'occhio!"), Ron l'ha presa con più filosofia ("quel che è fatto è fatto… e già che siamo qui, divertiamoci") facendola arrabbiare ancora di più. 

Comunque il rinfresco era fantastico e anche la musica, e Cho… Cho era perfetta. Sigh. Ma perché non mi caga di striscio?

Quella stessa sera, mentre stavamo tornando in dormitorio, indovinate chi incontriamo? Proprio Draco Malfoy, che veniva dalla direzione della torre sud. Ma cosa poteva aver fatto lassù? È mezza decrepita, tutte le aule sono state abbandonate e di solito pullula di fantasmi, tranne oggi che erano alla festa. Hermione mi lanciò uno sguardo significativo. Tornando a lui, sembrava invecchiato di vent'anni: camminava come in trance, aveva un'aria abbacchiata, come uno che ha ricevuto brutte notizie, e, al solito, era stanchissimo. Cominciai sul serio a pensare che la mia amica avesse ragione, e che quello stesse macchinando qualcosa di losco: cos'altro avrebbe potuto tenerlo tanto impegnato, da non lasciargli nemmeno il tempo di rompere le scatole? 

Ero molto vicino al quadro della signora grassa, così decisi di entrare in dormitorio prima che si accorgesse di me, anche se credo che non mi avrebbe notato neanche se ci avessi sbattuto contro.

Salii le scale tre gradini alla volta, presi in gran fretta la mappa del malandrino, la bacchetta e il mantello dell'invisibilità, e mi fiondai all'inseguimento. Quando fui di nuovo in corridoio, lo vidi svoltare l'angolo e scendere le scale, in direzione della… biblioteca!

Dopo pochi minuti noi tre (invisibili) lo avevamo seguito fino al grosso portone chiuso a chiave da mad. Pince.

Malfoy estrasse la bacchetta e picchiò sul lucchetto 

- _Alohomora_ – la porta si aprì in un sibilo sommesso

Sembrava che anche quel semplice incantesimo lo avesse spossato, da come si appoggiava alla parete. Girovagò per un diversi minuti tra gli scaffali, guardando con scarso interesse i costoni dei libri, poi si diresse verso la sezione proibita. Ma anche da li, incredibilmente, non prese nulla. Finalmente, ricompensando la nostra pazienza, afferrò un grosso volume della sezione Incantesimi, si lasciò cadere su una panca e prese a sfogliarlo. Con tutta l'agilità possibile a tre ragazzi sotto un mantello singolo, scivolammo silenziosamente alle sue spalle. Il libro trattava di incantesimi molto pericolosi e impegnativi, come quello preso in esame da Draco: _come risvegliare dal Tetro Sonno_.

Il Tetro Sonno è una specie di coma, provocato da un incantesimo nero, che intrappola l'anima della vittima in un limbo abitato da terribili incubi. Anche se uno si svegliasse, probabilmente uscirebbe traumatizzato, se non addirittura pazzo, da un'esperienza del genere. 

A cosa poteva servirgli quella formula? Forse a risvegliare qualche stregone oscuro? O forse la cercava per conto di qualcun altro? 

Comunque, trascrisse tutto su un foglio di pergamena, rimise a posto il libro e uscì dalla biblioteca, sbadigliando, diretto alla sala comune dei Serpeverde.

Decidemmo di tornare a Casa anche noi, non avevamo più niente da fare li.

********************************************************************************

Draco 

L'incantesimo mi aveva spossato. Mi reggevo in piedi a fatica, e la strada fino alla biblioteca non mi era mai sembrata tanto interminabile. Una volta li, notai con disprezzo di non poter fare neanche un banale incantesimo come l'Alohomora, senza risentirne di brutto. Le mie forze erano agli sgoccioli, ma dovevo cercare un incantesimo che mi permettesse di risvegliare mio fratello. Non era caduto in coma, perché per sopravvivere avrebbe dovuto stare in un ospedale babbano, attaccato a quegli strani macchinari, ma ciò era impossibile, visto che ufficialmente Jaime non esiste. E non poteva neanche essere in un ospedale dei maghi, lui non ha poteri magici e non ne avrebbe mai trovato uno. 

No, l'avevo capito subito, doveva essere stato colpito da un incantesimo, e ne esiste solo uno in grado di intrappolare la tua anima e farti continuare a vivere; e, pensate che coincidenza, era un incantesimo di magia nera.

Se c'era un modo, l'avrei trovato. Così pensando, mi aggiravo tra gli scaffali senza trovare nulla, quando sentii un rumore sommesso alle mie spalle. Mi fermai, pensando che fosse Pix o un fantasma, e tesi l'orecchio. Ora sentivo chiaramente qualcuno che respirava dietro di me, ma non vedevo nessuno. Subito pensai a Potter e al suo mantello dell'invisibilità. "e va bene, ficcanaso da due soldi, dovrai seguirmi fino in fondo" repressi a fatica un ghigno mentre gli facevo fare tre volte il giro completo della biblioteca, sezione proibita compresa (anche se sapevo che lì non avrei trovato un bel nulla). Avrei continuato ancora una mezz'oretta, ma la stanchezza non mi dava tregua e cominciavo a sentirmi a pezzi. Presi un libro che avevo adocchiato e che sembrava fare al caso mio; era molto pesante e quando mi cadde tra le braccia non riuscii a reggerlo. Mi cadde di mano atterrando con un tonfo sordo e alzando una nuvola di polvere 

- coff coff! accidenti! – lo raccolsi e cominciai a sfogliarlo attentamente: eccolo! L'incantesimo che cercavo, l'avevo trovato! Lo trascrissi su un foglio di pergamena, e avrei voluto cercare anche qualcos'altro di interessante, ma non è facile leggere se ti si chiudono gli occhi dal sonno ogni due per tre.

Mi infilai la pergamena in tasca, rimisi a posto il volume e mi avviai lentamente verso la sala comune, senza curarmi troppo di Potter. Non avevo niente di losco da nascondere, che mi spiasse pure, non avrebbe mai immaginato qual'era il mio piano, ne tanto meno che avessi un fratello da ritrovare.

********************************************************************************

**Harry**

La mattina dopo, a colazione, io Ron ed Hermione ci siamo messi nell'angolo per parlare indisturbati. L'argomento principale era lo strano comportamento del nostro "amico", e pareva che nessuno di noi ci avesse capito niente. Forse avremmo dovuto parlargli di persona. Quando proposi la mia idea Hermione mi smontò con un: 

- certo, e glie lo dici tu "scusa Malfoy, ma visto che ti stiamo spiando e non riusciamo a dare un senso alle tue azioni, potresti per favore dirci cosa diavolo stai combinando, così che possiamo denunciarti e possibilmente spedirti ad Azkaban senza passare dal via?!" –

- ok, ok, non era una buona idea –

Ci alzammo, diretti al dormitorio per prendere le ultime cose prima di andare a lezione.

- ehi, voi – ci richiamò una voce fredda – vi consiglio caldamente di farvi gli affari vostri, in futuro –

- ma di cosa stai parlando, Malfoy? –

- dico che se volete qualcosa da me, dovreste chiedermelo –

- e tu ci ascolteresti? – 

- ovviamente no – disse con un ghigno – e se vi ripesco a pedinarmi, non ve la caverete con il giro turistico della biblioteca, ve l'assicuro – ci voltò le spalle e se ne andò

Restammo un minuto in silenzio – mi sa che ci ha scoperti – dissi per rompere il silenzio

- ma non mi dire – fece Hermy sarcastica

- dovremo essere più cauti, in futuro –

********************************************************************************

**Ron**

Erano passate due settimane dalla festa di Halloween, era il 15 Novembre [ke bello, il mio compleanno ^^ NdLoS] e io me ne stavo tranquillo a fare i compiti in sala comune, con Hermione. Harry si stava allenando a Quidditch e ne avrebbe avuto ancora per un po', così mi concentrai sul tema di DCLAO sui draghi. 

Circa un quarto d'ora dopo il mio migliore amico entrò stanco e sudato, maledicendo un bolide che l'aveva quasi preso in testa. 

- la prima partita è contro Serpeverde –

- si, e con questo? –

- beh, la volete sapere una cosa? I Serpe hanno un nuovo Cercatore –

- cosa? Che ne è stato di quello vecchio? – chiesi perplesso

- a quanto pare, ha dato le dimissioni dalla squadra. Così, di punto in bianco, lui che ama tanto il Quidditch! –

- strano… - bisbigliò Hermy

- più che strano – ne convenni

Quella sera stavamo tornando dalla cena e ci trovammo per caso a passare vicino ad un'aula abbandonata dalla quale venivano strani rumori, come un fruscio di carte. 

[no… non _quelle_ carte! NdLoS]

Ormai avevamo fatto trenta, potevamo anche fare trentuno; solo una sbirciatina, piccola piccola.

Socchiudemmo la porta cercando di non farci notare. La stanza era illuminata solo da una fiaccola appesa alla parete, e seduto alla cattedra c'era…

********************************************************************************

**Draco**

- che cavolo ci fate qui? – saltai in piedi guardandoli male

- potrei farti la stessa domanda – ribatté Potter 

"ma che cazzo vuoi da me? Che cazzo vuoi?? Ti sembra così strano che io abbia una mia vita, e che ci tenga alla mia privacy? Non sono mica un soprammobile creato allo scopo di dare fastidio a _te_! Ho di meglio da fare, sai? Spero che tu riesca ad accettarlo, povero Potter, visto che (nel bene o nel male) non sei più al centro dell'attenzione! LASCIAMI IN PACE!!" pensai, ma dissi

- non sono affari tuoi. Vattene –

- non me ne vado finché non mi dici che cavolo stai tramando –

si piantò davanti alla porta

- a cosa servono quelle cartine geografiche? –

Granger era scivolata alle mie spalle e aveva preso in mano un oggetto dalla cattedra.

- questo… è un pendolino! Stavi cercando qualcuno con la radioestesia? –

- si – ammisi

- e chi? Perché? Guarda che non esci di qui se prima non ce lo dici – Weasley si mise accanto a Potter facendo muro

Ma si, perché no? Magari avrebbero smesso di tormentarmi. 

E così gli raccontai tutto. [tutto quello che ho scritto nei primi capitoli. NdLoS]

All'inizio erano restii a crederci, ma alla fine riuscii a convincerli che avevo detto la verità.

Si riunirono per un consiglio improvvisato, parlando a bassa voce. Ma forse non sanno che ho un udito finissimo

- a me sembrava sincero – diceva la Granger

- io non mi fido di lui – continuava a ripetere il Weasley

- e anche se fosse vero? – Potter era arrivato al nocciolo – noi cosa dovremmo fare? –

- per quanto mi riguarda – disse secco il rosso – ne basta uno come lui in giro. Non credo che sopporterei l'esistenza di un altro giovane Malfoy. –

Quelle parole mi mandarono letteralmente in bestia. Come si permetteva giudicare quell'insulso ragazzino? Era facile parlare, per lui, che di fratelli ne aveva per un esercito. Non credo che sapesse cosa significa essere davvero _soli_.

Beh, la morale è che non riuscii più a trattenermi e scattai in avanti, parcheggiandogli un destro sul naso. Il ragazzo, dopo lo stupore iniziale, si difese a meraviglia: dopo dieci minuti eravamo entrambi nell'ufficio del preside, io con un occhio nero e il labbro spaccato, lui sanguinava dal naso, da un sopracciglio, e aveva preso un potente pugno allo stomaco.

- spiegatemi perché l'avete fatto – disse serio il vecchio guardandoci storto

- Ma mi ha tirato un pugno, e io ho reagito – disse Weasley ancora arrabbiato

- E lei perché ha attaccato il signor Weasley, signor Malfoy? –

Sapevo che questa domanda sarebbe arrivata, prima o poi. Cosa gli avrei risposto? Che ero stato provocato? Che aveva offeso la mia famiglia? Come minimo gli avrebbero dato un encomio speciale per una cosa del genere.

- Perché mi andava – scrollai le spalle

- Prego? –

- Mi ha sentito: l'ho fatto perché sono bastardo dentro, e perché provo un piacere morboso a prendermela con il primo che capita, meglio se più debole di me. –

- Spero che lei stia scherzando, signor Malfoy –

- Che importanza ha? È questo che lei pensa di me, no? E qualunque cosa dica non le farei cambiare idea. Se vuole una versione attendibile, dovrebbe chiederlo a _loro _– dissi indicando il mitico trio

- Io… credo di averlo provocato – ammise Ron

Solente alzò un sopracciglio

- e cosa ha detto di tanto grave, signor Weasley? – beh, ditemi voi se questo non favoritismo!? 

Io venivo sempre trattato come un criminale, mentre i preziosi Grifondoro sono a priori giudicati innocenti.

"Cosa può aver detto di tanto grave uno dei miei alunni preferiti? Oh, cielo, dev'essere tutta colpa di quello là che pianta grane. Sta prendendo una brutta piega, come suo padre" glie lo si leggeva in faccia al vecchio

- ha detto che non potrebbe sopportare un altro _come me_ – risposi per lui

- ah si? Beh, non è un mistero che tra voi non corre boun sangue – disse sorridendo cordialmente – proprio non capisco come mai se la sia presa tanto, Malfoy –

- perché oltre che infame sono anche permaloso – dissi buttando gli occhi al cielo e incrociando le braccia al petto

- se si alzato male stamattina, non dovrebbe farlo pesare agli altri – mi rimproverò seccato il preside

"non mi sono proprio alzato, stamattina. Non ho dormito" pensai, ma dissi – va bene, posso andare ora? –

- non ho motivo di trattenerla. Per questa volta non verranno tolti punti a nessuno, ma avrete comunque una punizione. – 

Grande. Proprio quello che ci voleva. Come se non avessi nient'altro da fare.

- Consiglio ad entrambi di passare in infermeria, prima di andare a letto – ci congedò

********************************************************************************

ok, e con questo ho finito. Scusate i capitoli così brevi, ma altrimenti dovreste aspettare molto di + x gli aggiornamenti.


	8. Capitolo 7 Niente di personale

**Capitolo 7 – Niente di personale**

**Draco**

Il giorno dopo la mc. Granitt mi prese da parte con i magnifici tre per dirci della nostra punizione: mettere a posto la vecchia aula di babbanologia, in disuso da anni, che come appresi quella sera era davvero in uno stato pietoso: c'era tanta polvere che perfino gli acari si erano intossicati, vecchi banchi e scaffali cadevano a pezzi, e non si vedeva da qui a la a causa della _parete_ di ragnatele.

Forse si aspettavano che urlassi e strepitassi, che minacciassi di riferire tutto a mio padre (tra parentesi, piuttosto mi sarei fatto mangiare dei ragni) e tutte quelle altre cose che farebbe un ragazzino snob-figlio-di-papà-con-la-puzza-sotto-al-naso come me. 

Ma non gli avrei dato questa soddisfazione. Non più.

- bene. Sarà il caso di cominciare, o non finiremo più – dissi con aria pratica

Potter mi guardò con gli occhi di fuori. Uno a zero per me.

Dopo un'oretta avevamo spazzato per terra, spolverato e tolto tutte le ragnatele, tutto rigorosamente in silenzio. Alla fine, fu la Granger a prendere la parola.

- non ce la farai mai da solo –

- a fare cosa? – dissi senza smettere di lavorare

- a trovare tuo fratello –

stavolta mi fermai e li guardai negli occhi, tutti e tre – A voi cosa importa? Meglio così, no? Un problema in meno – dissi citando il Weasley

- non fare l'idiota – disse secco Potter

- detto da te fa male – ghignai

- mi stai dando dell'idiota? – incredibile, non pensavo che potesse esistere qualcuno più stupido di Tiger e Goyle

-  l'hai detto tu, non io – 

- e cerca di essere serio –

- sono serissimo. Ma voi dove volete andare a parare? –

- è semplice: ne abbiamo discusso a lungo, e abbiamo deciso che ti aiuteremo a ritrovare Jaime –

silenzio innaturale 

- devo sedermi – fu il mio unico commento

mi lasciai cadere su una sedia, che scricchiolò sotto al mio peso. Alzai lo sguardo su di loro, con un misto di stupore e indignazione negli occhi

- perché? Cosa ve lo fa fare? E poi non voglio il vostro aiuto, non vi ho chiesto niente. –

- ma, ripeto, non ce la faresti mai da solo –

- primo: non vedo come la cosa vi riguardi. Secondo: non voglio essere in debito con voi –

- non lo faremmo certo per _te_, Malfoy – intervenne il Weasley – solo riteniamo che non sia giusto che un… una persona debba essere condannata solo perché è un Magonò in una famiglia di… -

- …purosangue schifosamente bastardi, razzisti, malvagi, e altre cose che l'etichetta mi impedisce di dire – conclusi per lui, non riuscendo a trattenermi

mi guadagnai un'occhiataccia – ci stai prendendo in giro, Malfoy? – 

in risposta, mi piazzai a dieci centimetri da lui, guardandolo negli occhi – temo che non lo sapremo mai, Weasley – feci un paio di passi allontanandomi da loro, poi mi voltai e ripresi – tu cosa ne dici: mio fratello è rinchiuso nei suoi incubi peggiori, sospeso tra la vita e la morte; io sono una naturale appendice di mio padre, non esisto come persona, sono solo "l'erede dei Malfoy"; e voi dovreste essere i miei peggiori nemici, solo perché lottate per ciò che ritenete giusto; tutto questo non sarebbe successo, se non fossi nato in questa famiglia. Vi sto prendendo in giro? – ecco, l'avevo detto. Questo li lasciò letteralmente senza parole.

- questo non vuol dire che mi siate simpatici – ci tenevo a specificare

- va bene, non ti scaldare – disse Potter con un tono quasi offeso

che testa di cazzo. In quel momento avrei preso a pugni anche lui, a costo di venire espulso. 

[errore: chi _osa_ toccare il mitico-Potter-l'eroe-di-tutti-i-bambini merita la ghigliottina! Ma vaff… NdLos]

- allora, lo vuoi il nostro aiuto o no? – ripresi a squadrarli senza dire niente

- vogliamo solo aiutare un innocente (per quanto sia un Malfoy, Jaime tecnicamente _è_ innocente), ripeto, non vogliamo farti un favore. Niente di personale. Finita questa storia, nemici come prima, ok? –

Ci pensai un po' su. In fondo, un po' d'aiuto mi avrebbe fatto comodo.

- ok. Niente di personale – sottolineai

Potter mi porse la mano, io dopo un momento di esitazione glie la strinsi. 

[nooo! Momento storico! Ma sono stata io a scrivere questo?? NdLoS]

********************************************************************************

cortino questo cap. ma mi rifarò in futuro… è ke alla fine ero shockata anch'io tanto ke nn ho fatto neanke il solito controllo degli errori ortografici (speriamo in bene)

A prestissimo il prossimo cap, promesso!


	9. Capitolo 8 Attraverso lo specchio

**Capitolo 8 – Attraverso lo specchio**

**Draco**

E così, decisi di fare un altro tentativo: armato di carte geografiche e pendolino, provai a individuare il luogo dove si trovava mio fratello con la radioestesia. Già non era facile di suo, trovare qualcuno senza particolari abilità magiche (in questo caso nulle), ma era anche peggio se il soggetto in questione non disponeva della sua anima. E se a questo aggiungiamo tre Grifondoro che ti fissano come beoti chiedendoti ogni due per tre "ce la fai?"… beh, diciamo che non è il massimo.

Dopo l'ennesimo vano tentativo mi costrinsi a cedere. Rassegnato, lasciai cadere la catenina e appoggiai i gomiti sul tavolo.

- e va bene. Così non funziona, ci vuole un potere maggiore, a quanto pare –

- possiamo fare qualcosa? – si offrì Potter

- beh, si… non hai idea di quanto mi costi ammetterlo, Potter, ma… credo che tu abbia un grande potere latente. Forse potresti riuscire – "dove io ho fallito" aggiunsi mentalmente.

Chissà perché, questo ragazzo aveva su di me lo stesso effetto deprimente di un Pogrebin.1

All'inizio sembrava un po' imbarazzato, ma acconsentì comunque a provarci. Fece oscillare il cristallo su una mappa della Gran Bretagna, ma senza ottenere granché; poi, senza preavviso, il pendolino si mise ad indicare la tasca di Harry.

Sempre più confuso, il ragazzo tirò fuori un vecchio pezzo di pergamena. Lui e i suoi amici si guardarono in un modo strano, che non riuscii ad interpretare: sapevano qualcosa che io ignoravo? 

- cos'è quella? – provai a chiedere

- è una… una mappa di Hogwarts – disse in tono vago

- ma è solo un vecchio foglio consunto – feci perplesso – come fai a leggerlo? –

sembrava indeciso sul da farsi, come se quella pergamena fosse un tesoro inestimabile e non volesse mostrarmelo (beh, mica possiamo biasimarlo). Dopo un po' si decise a rispondere.

- è magica – picchiò sul foglio con la bacchetta sussurrando qualcosa di cui capii solo "solennemente" e "…tenzioni". 

Alle sue parole comparve sulla carta una minuziosa e dettagliata mappa del castello di Hogwarts.

- Forte! – esclamai

- Guai a te se lo dici a qualcuno – mi minacciò Weasley. Che pauuura!! Per poco non gli ho riso in faccia.

- Jaime dev'essere qui a scuola – disse la Granger, come se non lo avessimo già capito tutti – ecco perché il pendolino non funzionava, l'intera area del castello è stata resa _indisegnabile_2 –

Ancora una volta, il cristallo descrisse un ampio circolo sulla mappa prima di fermarsi su… "no" pensai "non è possibile"; il cristallo indicava chiaramente la Sala Comune di Serpevarde.

Potter, Granger e Weasley mi guardarono in modo strano, come con sospetto.

- davvero non ne sapevi niente, Malfoy? – scossi la testa in segno di diniego.

- Beh, ora che sappiamo dov'è potremmo andarlo a recuperare – faci cenno di si

- Hai perso la parola? – 

- Ti piacerebbe, eh? – mi ripresi

In silenzio, scendemmo verso la mia Sala Comune, loro nascosti dal mantello, io facendo finta di nulla. Una volta dentro, consultammo ancora la Mappa ma, sebbene indicasse tutte le persone presenti, non riportava traccia di Jaime. 

- e adesso? – chiesi più a me che a loro

la risposta non tardò ad arrivare. Il pendolino che tenevo ancora in mano cominciò ad agitarsi indicando una parete. Anzi, uno specchio appeso alla parete. Ci avvicinammo con circospezione, cercando di non farci notare da nessuno. Toccai la superficie dello specchio, imitato dal mio riflesso; era liscia e fredda, e non sembrava nascondere niente di particolare… ma allora dov'era mio fratello? Come avrei fatto a trovarlo? 

Provai a usare l'incantesimo _Alohomora _contro il vetro, ma non accadde nulla. Una famigliare sensazione di smarrimento mi invase impregnando ogni mio pensiero, e spingendomi verso un attacco di panico e isterismo. "no," mi dissi "non davanti a Potter. Pensa, Draco. Calma e sangue freddo. Pensa"

Dovevo rompere lo specchio? E se così facendo avessi chiuso per sempre il passaggio – se davvero c'era? Come potevo fare? Come?

In preda allo sconforto, battei un pugno sul muro e bisbigliai tra le lacrime – Jaime – 

********************************************************************************

**Jaime**

Oh no! Sta tornando. Devo nascondermi, scappare, non deve trovarmi. Ma è inutile, lui mi trova sempre, lui, il mio incubo, con la sua voce fredda e il suo sguardo colmo d'odio, mi troverà sempre. Sta arrivando. Lo sento. Come ieri, come il giorno prima ancora, e come sempre da che ho memoria; sento i suoi passi, il suo respiro, lo sento mentre gira la chiave e fa scattare il lucchetto. Lo sento che entra nella mia prigione. So cosa vuole da me, e lui sa che non potrà mai averla, ma ci gode a tormentarmi, perché mi odia. 

La fioca luce della lanterna illumina il suo volto, e di nuovo mi tocca incrociare il suo sguardo, che mi mette i brividi. 

- allora, vogliamo riprovare? – chiede con falsa cortesia

- è inutile, io non riesco… - ma le mie parole riescono solo a farlo infuriare. Quando imparerò a stare zitto?

- ALLORA IMPEGNATI DI PIU'! Cristo, sei mio figlio! _Non puoi_ permetterti di essere un Magonò! –

Con una mano estrae dalla tasca una bacchetta magica, che mi porge. Io la prendo (che altro dovrei fare?) anche se so che non servirà a niente. Come al solito.

- avanti, fammi vedere che non sei un incapace totale. _Crucius_! –

Un dolore intenso, infuocato, mi attanaglia il corpo e la mente "basta, basta" desidero solo che finisca, voglio morire, piuttosto. Ma non avrei urlato, no, non gli avrei dato questa soddisfazione.

Dopo alcuni secondi di tortura, mi risveglio steso sul pavimento di pietra, inerme. La bacchetta giace dimenticata a qualche passo da me, ma non riesco ad allungare il braccio e prenderla. E poi, sarebbe inutile. 

- non l'hai capito? – sussurrai – è inutile, non sono in grado di fare magie –

- ma si che lo sei – sorride crudele – ti manca solo una giusta motivazione. _Crucius_! –

E ancora, ancora, non so per quante volte mi ha inflitto la maledizione. Ma ora se ne sta andando, finalmente, e fino a domani avrò un po' di pace. Prima di uscire si volta verso di me e con tono rassegnato mi sospira: – se tu fossi come tuo fratello – 

Mio fratello. Io non l'ho mai visto, ma so che c'è. Quell'uomo me ne parla sempre. A questo punto, mi piacerebbe incontrarlo.

"Draco" pensai debolmente, come se potessi chiamarlo

********************************************************************************

**Ron**

Secondo me, tutta questa storia è una gran perdita di tempo. E poi non vedo perché dovremmo aiutare Draco Malfoy, dopo tutto quello che ci ha fatto. Harry e Hermione me l'hanno detto mille volte che non lo facciamo per lui, ma comunque questa storia non mi piace. 

La Sala Comune di Serpeverde è vuota, più lugubre di quanto me la ricordassi; nemmeno il fuoco nel camino riesce a scaldare l'aria nel seminterrato. Malfoy sta dirimpetto allo specchio cercando qualche indizio che ne svelasse il funzionamento. 

Ma non c'è niente da fare. Io l'avevo detto, perché nessuno mi dà mai retta? Perché sono solo Ron, alias il-migliore-amico-di-Harry-Potter, è così che tutti mi vedono. Harry fa sempre di testa sua, e io che lo seguo sempre come un cagnolino… che scemo che sono, se non voglio fare una cosa non devo farla per far piacere a Harry, o a Hermione, o per mantenere la reputazione di ombra-vivente-del-mitico-Harry-Potter. Non volevo essere coinvolto in questa storia. Ma ormai è troppo tardi. Sento che sta per succedere qualcosa…

********************************************************************************

**Draco**

Toccai ancora una volta lo specchio, senza però nutrire grandi speranze: eppure, questa volta sentii qualcosa… come un battito, un rumore, proveniente dall'altra parte. E poi, senza quasi che me ne rendessi conto, venni "risucchiato", anche se forse non è il termine più adatto per descrivere cosa accadde:  la superficie liscia del vetro divenne quasi liquida, e al tocco della mia mano si richiuse su di essa, intrappolandola. Poi mi sentii tirare con forza e un attimo dopo ero stato completamente "inglobato" dallo specchio, ed ero passato dall'altra parte. Mi trovavo ora in una piccola stanza fredda e scura, senza alcuna via d'uscita, a parte quella da dov'ero arrivato. Sulla cornice dello specchio c'era incisa una scritta: _Specchio delle Apparenze_. Dall'altra parte, vidi Potter e gli altri (riuscivo a vederli anche da invisibili?! Doveva essere uno dei poteri dello _Specchio delle Apparenze_). Osservavano attoniti la superficie di nuovo solida, cercando di capire cos'era successo; non ero certo che potessero vedermi.

Ma non avevo tempo in quel momento di riflettere sul come ero arrivato lì, perché un altro particolare attirò subito la mia attenzione; non ero solo nella stanza. Accasciato ai miei piedi, c'era il corpo di un ragazzo pallido, magro e biondo, che mi assomigliava in modo impressionante. Non riuscii a reprimere un sorriso; l'avevo trovato. Jaime.

  


* * *

1 **_Pogrebin:_** _demone russo che si diverte a pedinare gli umani, restando nella loro ombra. Se si consente a un Pogrebin di pedinare un umano per molte ore, un senso di grande inutilità sopraffa la sua preda, che alla fine sprofonda in uno stato di letargia e disperazione. Quando la vittima smette di camminare e cade in ginocchio piangendo per l'inutilità di quanto la circonda, il Pogrebin la assale e tenta di divorarla. _[da "gli animali fantastici – dove trovarli" di J.K. Rowling]

2 _Quando una zona di terra viene resa **indisegnabile**, è impossibile riprodurla su mappe o cartine _[da "gli animali fantastici – dove trovarli" di J.K. Rowling]


	10. Capitolo 9 Incubi

**Capitolo 9 – Incubi**

**Harry**

Ma che diavolo era successo? Perfino Hermione non aveva una spiegazione logica per l'accaduto, cosa che mi preoccupò non poco. Non tanto per il nostro "amico", quanto per il fatto che nella Sala Comune di Serpeverde c'era un oggetto in grado di risucchiare le persone. Forse aveva ragione Ron, non avremmo dovuto immischiarci in questa faccenda. 

Ma come aveva fatto Malfoy a passare dall'altra parte? Provai anch'io a toccare la superficie fredda del vetro, ma non ottenni lo stesso risultato. - Come cavolo funziona quest'affare?! – sibilai rivolto a Hermy, che in tutta risposta scrollò le spalle – te l'ho detto, non lo so –

Ok. Ragioniamo. Ci dev'essere un modo per… fare cosa? Dovremmo entrare anche noi? O tirare fuori lui?

- oh, raga, è la grande occasione! Lasciamolo lì e chi s'è visto s'è visto – disse Ron entusiasta, quasi mi avesse letto nel pensiero. 

- Uhmm… la tentazione è forte, ma ti ricordo che il nostro obiettivo era un altro. –

- Uff… e va bene, tu hai un'idea? –

- Prima di tutto dovremmo capire come ha fatto a passare. –

Mi appoggiai di nuovo allo specchio, chiedendomi "chissà dov'è finito Malfoy?". È l'ultima cosa che ricordo di aver pensato, prima di essere risucchiato

********************************************************************************

**Draco**

Non era una bella situazione. Intrappolato qui, con mio fratello in "coma", senza sapere come uscire. Non sarei nemmeno riuscito a risvegliarlo, da solo, non avevo abbastanza potere… avrei avuto bisogno di qualcun altro… per quanto mi seccasse ammetterlo, non potevo farcela senza almeno uno di loro. La Granger, magari, o Potter.

In quel momento desiderai che ci fosse anche lui. E, in quel momento, lui attraversò lo specchio venendomi quasi addosso.

- Potter! Che diavolo ci fai qui? Come hai fatto a passare? –

- E che ne so! Speravo che me lo dicessi tu! –

Poi anche lui notò il ragazzo steso a terra. Si inginocchiò e lo girò sulla schiena. 

- è questo tuo fratello? –

annuii – credo di si –

- come si fa per risvegliarlo? –

- beh, bisogna… ehm… entrare nel suo incubo e tirarlo fuori. –

- e-e tu sai come si fa, giusto? –

- si, lo so, ma non ci riuscirei da solo. Poco fa stavo pensando che forse col tuo aiuto avrei potuto… -

- aspetta – mi interruppe – stavi pensando che avrei dovuto venire qui, per aiutarti? –

- beh, si, credo di si –

- allora, forse ho capito: tu, da questa parte, mi hai "richiamato", e io, che stavo toccando lo specchio, sono stato risucchiato. Mi stavo proprio chiedendo dove fossi finito. Magari, se ognuno stava pensando all'altro nello stesso momento, lo specchio ha agito da varco e… –

- si, ma allora si potrà uscire? –

- secondo me si. Basta che da fuori ci "chiamino" –

- ah, bene, è più facile di quanto temessi – dissi sarcastico

- a questo penseremo dopo. Ora dobbiamo riportare lui nel mondo dei vivi – disse indicando il ragazzo a terra

- ok. Allora, è necessario il contatto fisico. – presi una mano di Jaime, e vidi che Potter faceva altrettanto. Non so se sapesse quanto era pericoloso, ma io non ne feci parola.

Cominciai a recitare l'incantesimo, e presto la mia vista cominciò ad annebbiarsi, mentre un'altra visione si sovrapponeva alla realtà. Un'altra stanza, ma più piccola e umida, con ragnatele che pendevano dal soffitto. Jaime era ancora steso accanto a me, ma respirava lentamente, come se stesse dormendo. 

Potter era seduto a poca distanza, e strizzava gli occhi per abituarsi all'oscurità. Presi la bacchetta e la puntai contro mio fratello, bisbigliando – Innerva! –.

Lentamente, questo aprì gli occhi, e mi fissò stralunato in viso. Poi lanciò un grido, terrorizzato.

Con le braccia, si trascinò fino all'angolo più lontano da me.

- co-cosa vuoi da me, lo sai, io non posso… v-vattene, ti prego – balbettava

- Jaime – dissi con il tono più rassicurante che potevo – calmati, non voglio farti del male – cercai di calmarlo e zittirlo al tempo stesso

- No – scoppiò a piangere – vattene, lasciami stare, ti prego. Io non posso, lo sai che non posso… -

Poi mi balenò in mente un'idea: forse, nell'oscurità, mi aveva scambiato per qualcun altro.

- Lumus! – dalla mia bacchetta scaturì un alone di luce, che illuminò la piccola stanza. Sul mio volto balenarono scintille azzurrine. Il ragazzo si coprì gli occhi con una mano, accecato. Poi, lentamente, mi guardò di sottecchi.

- Tu… tu non sei lui. Chi sei? –

- Mi chiamo Draco –

- Draco? Tu sei… mio fratello? – per un attimo, scorsi una strana espressione, un misto fra stupore e rabbia.

- Si, sono io. Sono venuto a prenderti –

Senza smettere di fissarmi, scosse la testa

- non ce la farai. Lui non te lo permetterà –

- lui chi? – Jaime tremò, ma non rispose. Lo presi per le spalle – Jaime, chi è lui? –

mio fratello si divincolò e si appiattì contro il muro

- lui viene sempre – disse in un sussurro – viene qui, e mi fa male, e io non posso reagire. Ho paura… -

- non devi aver paura. Ti porterò via. Tutto questo non è reale, è solo un incubo. E tu devi svegliarti –

- ma… ma come faccio? –

- devi sconfiggere le tue paure. Sai perché ti trovi qui? –

- perché – azzardò – sono un… Magonò –

- infatti. Penso che se tu avessi dei poteri, l'incubo si dissolverebbe –

Ci pensò su un attimo, poi rispose

- sarà anche come dici tu, ma come faccio? Non sono un mago, punto e basta –

Harry Potter si avvicinò a mio fratello e lo prese per un braccio, facendolo alzare

- non preoccuparti, troveremo un modo –

- e tu chi sei? – chiese Jaime perplesso – un amico di Draco? –

- ehm… più o meno – ridacchiai all'idea

Mentre Potter parlava con mio fratello, mi trovai a dover affrontare una scelta che temevo da tempo. Conoscevo la formula per trasferire i poteri da una persona a un'altra: avrei potuto usarla su di lui. Avrei aiutato mio fratello, e mi sarei sbarazzato del mio rivale. Gli avrei fatto pentire di avermi umiliato, insultato, e non avrei più dovuto vederlo e sopportarlo. Sarebbe rimasto intrappolato qui, nell'incubo. Un incantesimo di memoria ai suoi amici, e nessuno avrebbe sospettato il mio coinvolgimento nella scomparsa del mitico ragazzino sopravvissuto. Nessuno sarebbe venuto a salvarlo.

Meccanicamente, alzai la bacchetta alle sue spalle. Le parole dell'incantesimo mi stavano salendo alle labbra.

Ma non era giusto, e lo sapevo. Non sarei qui se non fosse per Harry. Sono davvero così marcio da colpire qualcuno alle spalle, dopo che mi aveva aiutato? E poi, non c'entra in questa storia. È un affare di famiglia. 

No, non potevo farlo. Abbassai la bacchetta.

- spostati, Potter – lo scansai con una spallata. Presi la mano di Jaime e recitai la formula.

Prima ancora di finire, mi sentii come svuotato da una parte di me. Stavo perdendo i miei poteri. 

********************************************************************************

**Jaime**

Era venuto. Era venuto davvero! Per aiutarmi… 

Quando l'ho visto per la prima volta, l'avevo confuso con suo padre; ci somiglia un casino. Chissà se anch'io gli somiglio tanto… rabbrividii al pensiero.

Non so cosa intendesse fare Draco, ma lo vidi alzare la bacchetta alle spalle del suo amico. Poi, abbassò gli occhi e mi venne incontro, scansando l'altro. Mi prese per mano e iniziò a recitare una strana formula. Dopo pochi istanti, cominciai a sentire qualcosa… qualcosa che usciva da lui, ed entrava in me. Mi sentivo ogni secondo più potente. Quando la nenia finì, avevo capito tutto. Mi aveva passato i suoi poteri! Boccheggiai come un cretino per qualche minuto, poi lo guardai negli occhi – grazie – dissi abbracciandolo – grazie, mi hai salvato dall'incubo – 

A quelle parole, la cella cominciò a svanire, la vista mi venne meno, e poco dopo mi trovavo sdraiato sul pavimento di una stanza un po' più grande e meno scura. Mio fratello e l'altro ragazzo si stavano svegliando vicino a me. 

- dobbiamo uscire – disse il moretto toccando lo specchio. Qualcosa lo risucchiò e sparì alla vista. 

********************************************************************************


	11. Capitolo 10 Fratello

**Capitolo 10 – Fratello [la vera storia di Caino e Abele]**

_"Caino disse al fratello Abele: –Andiamo in campagna!–. Mentre erano in campagna, Caino alzò la mano sul fratello Abele e lo uccise. Allora il Signore disse a Caino: -Dov'è Abele, tuo fratello?-. Egli rispose: - Non lo so. Sono forse il custode di mio fratello?-"_

********************************************************************************

**Jaime**

- Ora tocca a noi – disse mio fratello – sempre che non ci lascino qui a marcire! – mi chiesi se stesse scherzando 

Lo vidi appoggiare un palmo alla superficie liscia, come in attesa di qualcosa.

Raccolsi da terra la sua bacchetta.

- Draco – lo richiamai

- Si? Dimmi Jaime – mi sorrise 

- Expelliarmus! – 

Il colpo inatteso lo mandò a sbattere contro il muro. Il ragazzo mugugnò qualcosa e svenne. Quando riprese i sensi, si accorse che lo avevo legato con un incantesimo. Io giocherellavo pigramente con la sua bacchetta. 

- Jaime… - mi guardò con sorpresa e sgomento – ma perché? –

- Perché, mi chiedi? Perché? – mi arrabbiai - Lo sai… tuo padre mi ha detto una cosa, una volta – gli puntai la bacchetta contro

- C-che cosa? – vidi la paura nei suoi occhi. 

- Anche se ero molto piccolo, lo ricordo ancora bene. Mi ha detto:…_Avada Morphe Incubis! _–

Un raggio nero colpì mio fratello, che si accasciò a terra senza un gemito. 

- e lo ha fatto – ripresi, anche se non poteva sentirmi – solo per colpa tua! È colpa tua se ho vissuto per anni nell'incubo! – gli urlai contro – tua, perché eri un mago, e io invece no, quindi non meritavo di esistere, secondo tuo padre! –

mi avvicinai a lui di qualche passo

- ma ora – dissi, con un guizzo negli occhi – ora tutto cambierà. Ora sarò io a prendere il tuo posto nel mondo. E poi – sorrisi – li troverò, Draco, troverò i nostri genitori. E mi vendicherò. –

lo sollevai per il colletto e gli sussurrai all'orecchio

- non temere, vendicherò anche te. Forse tornerò un giorno, Draco, e ti risveglierò – lo lasciai cadere di scatto – forse –

Mentre mio fratello, intrappolato dal Tetro Sonno, si godeva i suoi incubi, mi cambiai con un incantesimo indossando una divisa uguale alla sua. Appoggiai una mano allo specchio e mi sentii risucchiare dall'altra parte.

Ora mi trovavo in una specie di tetro seminterrato, addobbato con arazzi che riproducevano lo stemma di Serpeverde. Il moretto di prima, un ragazzo rosso lentigginoso e una ragazza mi guardavano dubbiosi

- Draco? No, tu devi essere Jaime – disse il rosso, lanciandomi un'occhiata penetrante

- Hai indovinato. E voi siete… -

- Io sono Ron Weasley. Lui è Harry Potter e lei Hermione Granger –

- Piacere –

Strinsi loro la mano

La ragazza poi mi chiese – scusa, ma dov'è tuo fratello? Non doveva essere con te? –

- oh, lui… - feci in tono distratto

Poi, senza preavviso, estrassi la bacchetta

- Oblivion! – un flash balenò negli occhi dei miei nuovi "amici"

Ora non ricordavano più nulla di tutta questa storia. Avrebbero creduto che io fossi Draco Malfoy, e come tale mi avrebbero trattato. 

Col tempo appresi che il mio caro gemellino non era un gran che nei rapporti sociali, ed era anche abbastanza stronzo. Forse non era un caso che all'inizio lo avessi scambiato per Lucius.

"Dovresti ringraziarmi, Draco" sogghignai "in fondo ti ho salvato, stavi diventando come lui"

********************************************************************************

Ho finiiito!! Ok, adesso potete uccidermi. 

A dire il vero c'è ancora l'epilogo, lo pubblicherò fra breve… 


	12. Epilogo

**Epilogo – vendetta tremenda vendetta**

**Jaime**

Quante cose ho imparato, seppure in soli sei mesi! Un sacco di nuovi incantesimi e formule, e non solo! Anche un sacco di cose sul mondo della magia in generale, e sulla mia "famiglia". Cose che forse sarebbe meglio non dire in giro… pare che la magia nera sia una specie di "tradizione". E va bene, se è questo che vogliono, starò al loro gioco.

Il fischio del treno mi destò dalle mie riflessioni, e sentii quell'oca della Parkinson tirarmi per un braccio. 

- Draco, vieni, scendiamo – sbuffando, saltai giù dal treno. 

Alla stazione una piccola creatura marroncina mi si avvicinò timida e tossicchiò per attirare la mia attenzione.

- signorino, vostro padre vi attende a Malfoy Manor. Se volete, seguirmi… -

Notando il mio sguardo interrogativo, si affrettò a dire – sono Calvin, l'elfo domestico, non so se vi ricordate di me… -

-oh… ma si, certo, _Calvin _– finsi di riconoscerlo

Al seguito del piccolo elfo domestico arrivai in un locale di Diagon Alley che doveva essere un bar esclusivo. 

- volete qualcosa da bere, signorino Malfoy? –

- no, grazie – mi guardò in modo strano. Forse non ci andava quel "grazie".

- Va bene, allora seguitemi –

Mi indicò un largo camino

- entrate nel camino, prendo la Polvere Volante –

La cosa? 

Poco dopo entrò anche lui; prese da una scatola un pugno di polvere verde e la gettò nel fuoco, pronunciando ad alta voce – Malfoy Manor! –

Il fumo incandescente quasi non mi lasciava respirare, e mi faceva lacrimare gli occhi. Poco dopo, avvertii una sensazione di capogiro e caddi in ginocchio. Quando mi rialzai, non ero più nel locale, ma mi trovavo nel camino di una grande sala riccamente arredata. 

- Siamo arrivati signorino. Fareste meglio ad andare a cambiarvi, prima che vostro padre vi veda in questo stato – poi si ritrasse timoroso, come se avesse detto qualcosa di sbagliato – scusate, Calvin non intendeva offendere il signorino… -

Che palle con questo "signorino"!

- beh, in effetti sono un po' conciato – ammisi notando i vestiti sporchi di fuliggine

- Calvin, accompagnami alla mia stanza, poi potrai andare –

Mi guardò strano ma poi disse – agli ordini –

Salimmo due rampe di scale per arrivare infine a una pesante portone di legno intagliato. Con uno sforzo non indifferente il piccolo elfo l'aprì inondando della luce del giorno il buio corridoio. 

Quella era dunque la stanza di Draco? Era molto grande, ma sembrava fredda e spoglia. 

- vostro padre vi attende fra dieci minuti nello studio –

Congedai Calvin e mi avvicinai all'armadio. Girai la piccola chiave dorata [the best of the kitsch!] e presi a caso uno dei tanti completi appesi. Beh, mi stava a pennello. Ero proprio uguale al mio fratellino. Nascosi la bacchetta in una tasca interna uscii.

Scesi le scale cercando di orientarmi nell'enorme palazzo, ma ci misi almeno otto minuti a trovare il famigerato studio. Si trovava in fondo a un corridoio in ombra. Stavo per bussare quando notai una piccola porticina laterale che sembrava in disuso da anni. Cercai di forzare la serratura ma era chiusa a chiave, e decisi di aprirla con un incantesimo (anche se non avrei potuto fuori da scuola, ma tanto quell'ala della casa era schermata perché gli Auror non scoprissero gli intrallazzi di Lucius con la magia nera). 

Con un lieve scricchiolio la porta si aprì davanti a me. Un paio di gradini polverosi e corrosi dal tempo conducevano in un'angusta stanzetta piena di ragnatele. In alcuni punti il pavimento (sporco) era bruciacchiato come da incantesimi. L'aria puzzava di muffa e di chiuso, come se non ci venisse più nessuno da anni.

"La mia stanza" pensai tristemente "allora non era solo un brutto sogno dovuto al coma. Era un _ricordo_. Probabilmente, prima di mandarmi 'a dormire' Malfoy aveva davvero cercato di fare di me un mago… senza risultati. Ero troppo piccolo per ricordarmelo, ma dev'essere stato più o meno come accadeva sempre nell'incubo". Sospirando tristemente, richiusi la porticina e bussai a quella dello studio. 

Una voce fredda da dentro mi invitò – entra –. E io entrai.

Un uomo era seduto alla scrivania, e scribacchiava qualcosa su una pergamena

- sei in ritardo – disse, senza neanche alzare lo sguardo

- già. Ma ora sono tornato. – ghignai – è una vita che non ci vediamo, eh, _papà_?! – ero curioso di vedere quanto tempo ci avrebbe messo a capire

Stavolta mi guardò severo – non rivolgerti mai più a tuo padre con quel tono, Draco – 

"glie lo riferirò" pensai divertito. Malfoy non mancò di notare il mio sorrisetto.

- beh? Cos'hai da ridere? – chiese infastidito

- nulla… in effetti non c'è niente da ridere – risposi con tono grave

- siediti – disse secco – anche quest'anno, i tuoi voti a scuola sono piuttosto deludenti – 

deludenti?? Ma se avevo preso il massimo in quasi tutte le materie!!

- ho fatto del mio meglio… -

- ALLORA DEVI IMPEGNARTI DI PIU'! Cristo, sei mio figlio! _Non puoi_ permetterti di… - "oddio, mi ha scoperto!" – essere così scarso a scuola! – trassi un impercettibile sospiro di sollievo

Non è possibile, sempre gli stessi discorsi! A quanto pare, nemmeno il caro Draco se la passava molto bene. Intanto mio "padre" continuava imperterrito a sbraitare:

- Fammi vedere che non sei un incapace totale! –

[per i lettori + attenti, in effetti ho fatto il copia-incolla con il cap. 8 – Attraverso lo Specchio NdA]

Fece per prendere la bacchetta ma la sua mano si posò sul nulla

- dov'è la mia…? –

- oh, intendi _questa_! – dissi sventolandogliela sotto il naso. 

Glie l'avevo presa dalla scrivania mentre era distratto. La strinsi fra tre dita e la spezzai davanti ai suoi occhi

- MA SEI IMPAZZITO?!?? CHE DIAVOLO TI PRENDE, DRACO?! –

Con noncuranza, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo risposi

- e io che ne so? Chiedilo a Draco! –

Il suo viso rosso di rabbia divenne d'un tratto cereo

- D-Draco, se questo è uno scherzo, non è affatto divertente –

- Non sono qui per divertirmi. Sono qui per fartela pagare, bastardo! –

Lui si alzò di scatto, ma con un incantesimo lo costrinsi a risedersi e lo bloccai alla sedia.

- sfortunatamente – scandii – non ho molto tempo – sorrisi leggendo il panico nei suoi occhi

- Jaime! –

- Oooh, ma che bravo! – lo schernii – e ricordi anche: perché mai – urlai allargando le braccia – dovrei fare una cosa del genere? Perché ribellarmi a mio padre? –

Non rispose. "Cazzo, abbi almeno il coraggio delle tue azioni, dannato!!!"

- Bene. Molto bene. Vuol dire che ti lascerò qui a riflettere. E poi tornerò a trovarti. Diciamo… tra dieci anni? – uscii lasciandolo li bloccato, e mi richiusi la porta alle spalle. Prima di sigillarla con un incantesimo gli gridai – ciao, e divertiti, _papà_ – 

- Te ne pentirai Jaime. Giuro che te ne pentirai! –

Tsk, certo, come no. Con quell'incantesimo non solo la porta era sbarrata, ma nessuno dall'esterno l'avrebbe sentito. 

"E ora, andiamo a trovare mamma"

Non fu difficile trovarla, era seduta in salone, vicino al fuoco.

- hai freddo? – le chiesi

- sempre, Draco – sospirò – ma vieni qui, raccontami tutto. Sei riuscito a trovare… chi-sappiamo-noi? Hai sue notizie? Mi manca tanto, il mio bambino… - disse reprimendo un singhiozzo

Ma stava parlando di me?

- si – le poggiai una mano sulla spalla – ed è tornato –

Lei si voltò di scatto e mi guardò negli occhi – Jaime – si alzò e mi strinse in un abbraccio, che non ricambiai – oh, Jaime, grazie al cielo sei vivo! Temevo… temevo che fossi… ma dimmi: – mi lasciò – dov'è tuo fratello? – "perché mi chiedi di lui? Non ti basto io? Da quanto tempo non mi vedi? Tredici…? Quattordici anni?" ma tutto questo lo pensai soltanto

- ah, _lui_! diciamo che… ha preso il mio posto – 

all'inizio sembrava non capire. Boccheggiava parole inarticolate e mi fissava con sguardo vacuo

- cosa? Che gli hai fatto? –

- quello che suo padre aveva fatto a me. La maledizione del Tetro Sonno – dissi senza far trasparire alcuna emozione

- ma come hai potuto? Lui voleva salvarti, non ha fatto niente per meritarselo! –

- ti eri affezionata a lui, madre? Pensavo che per voi un figlio valesse l'altro. Basta che sia un mago, no? E allora, vuoi una dimostrazione dei miei poteri? –

- c-cosa vuoi fare? –

- Vedremo. Ah, non ti preoccupare per Draco, madre. Non ero molto potente quando l'ho colpito. Si sveglierà da solo, tra qualche anno,… forse –

Estrassi lentamente la bacchetta

- dimmi, madre… se non fossi stato tuo figlio, avresti lasciato che quell'uomo mi uccidesse? – le domandai. Lei, spaventata ma stupita, si lasciò sfuggire un:

- dove vuoi arrivare? –

- ti sto chiedendo – scandii con rabbia – se condanneresti una persona per qualcosa di cui non ha colpa; come essere un Magonò, o un Babbano o un Mezzosangue. – mi calmai -  Pensaci bene –

Attesi una risposta che non venne

- proprio come immaginavo. Tu non sei migliore di lui. Avada Kedavra! –

Una raggio verde scaturì dalla mia bacchetta, andando a colpire mia madre. Il suo corpo senza vita cadde bocconi sul morbido tappeto. 

Non mi piace uccidere. Non lo trovo esaltante, ne appagante, o divertente. Lascia solo un grande vuoto e una tetra insoddisfazione. Ma posso farlo lo stesso, per una giusta causa. E questa lo era.

Pensai a Draco, chiuso nel suo inferno personale. L'avrei liberato? Forse. Nemmeno io lo sapevo. Ma di sicuro, non avrei più avuto un fratello, dopo quello che avevo fatto. Mi dispiaceva? No, direi di no. Forse avevo agito per semplice gelosia? Eppure ne avevo ricevute di _attenzioni particolari_, in tutti quegli anni, anche più di lui. Meritava quella fine, sempre che di fine si trattasse? Ancora oggi, non mi so rispondere. 

Col tempo, mi accorsi di covare nel mio animo un profondo odio e rancore per tutti quelli come i miei genitori. Odiavo i miei "compagni", odiavo Voldemort, e tutti gli stramaledetti Mangiamorte. È per questo che ho continuato a uccidere. Ancora e ancora… 

ma questa è un'altra storia.

********************************************************************************


End file.
